


Drunk Victor Is An Asshole To Hungover Victor

by AnOceanInATeacup



Series: Yuri On Ice One-Shots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Drabble based on something i seen on Facebook, Pre-Canon, Vodka, Water, hangovers, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanInATeacup/pseuds/AnOceanInATeacup
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.
Series: Yuri On Ice One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545154
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Drunk Victor Is An Asshole To Hungover Victor

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post I saw on Facebook.

Victor's morning began with a sharp pain in his skull. He groaned and shoved his head under the throw pillows. Shifting his weight, however, caused him to tumble off the couch with a loud _thump!_, exposing him to the light that caused the initial stab of pain.

The living room was lit up by multiple lamps. He could recall picking out lights that were very bright when he was furnishing his apartment for reading but now he regretted that choice. The bright lights were harsh on hungover Victor's eyes.

He stood up quickly, nearly lost his balance, steadied himself and sat back down on the couch. Blue eyes did a once over of his living room and open kitchen. Besides his t-shirt discarded at the top of the couch where his head had been, no clothes littering the floor and there was only one glass on the counter.

Relief washed over him when he came to the conclusion that he didn't bring anyone home from the party last night. Not that he didn't like one-night-stands, he just would like to be able to remember them.

His relief was short lived when he saw the note card propped up against the glass.

Reaching over, he picked up his t-shirt and stood up again. He paced himself carefully as he made his way to the kitchen and pulled the top over his head while walking. Once his shirt was on, he pulled his long, grey-blond hair out over his shirt then ran his fingers through some of it in hopes of detangling it.

He gave up after a moment and looked at the note card and small glass of water. The relief returned when he recognised his own hand writing.

_'For hungover me. -Victor Nikiforov' _

"Drunk me is sweet." Victor thought in appreciation as he brought the glass of now room temperature water to his lips. "No," Victor quickly changed his mind as he drank the water in four big gulps. It took a second for his hungover sleep-lagged brain to register an issue. "Drunk me is an Asshole."

It was vodka not water.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing off Facebook. I didn't want to put it at the top because I didn't want to give away what this drabble was about.
> 
> "This morning I found a glass of water with a note: 'For hung over me.' I drank it. It was vodka. Drunk me is an asshole.'"


End file.
